It is well known that when large vehicles such as commercial trucks are driving over rough terrain, there can be quite devastating effects to the upper body and conventional rigid fenders of the vehicle, as well as to surrounding vehicles, caused by material and debris flying from the vehicle tires. The flying debris can range in size from small gravel pieces escaping from between the treads of the tires to larger items such as a chimney brick stuck between tires.
As well, when vehicles are driving during adverse weather conditions such as rain, sleet or snow, cars that are following or passing such vehicles can suffer reduced visibility due to the spray from the tires of the vehicles. Large vehicle tires can each move up to 90 gallons of water per minute from the road surface when travelling at speed, and a large portion of the water is squeezed out behind each tire, creating a plume of almost solid water extending in an arc over the road surface from the rear of the vehicle. This presents a significant danger to anyone following or being passed by these large vehicles. While conventional mud flaps help reduce the effects of spray from the rear of a truck, they provide no protection against damage to the cab of the truck itself caused by the flying debris.
The same is true for a large variety of vehicles, whether they are of the wheeled or tracked type, such as military vehicles, construction machinery, trail groomers, farm equipment, and various multi-purpose trail and recreational vehicles. The common factor is that when any such vehicles are driving over rough terrain, unpaved or gravel roads, sandy areas, fields, construction sites, etc. and have exposed wheels or tracks, there is a risk of damage due to the debris flying from the tires, or treads of the tracks in the case of track-laying vehicles, as well as the undesirable dust clouds that may be created. The problems associated with driving in adverse weather conditions discussed above or similar problems encountered when driving over snow, ice, slush, and muddy or wet terrain are also relevant to the various types of vehicles. In fact the same is true when driving over any material which may impede the operation of the wheeled or track-laying vehicle. The damage caused by flying debris and the dangers and inconvenience associated with the spray and dust clouds from the tires or tracks of vehicles are problems that need to be addressed. Therefore, there is a need for a cover system that is suitable for use with a variety of vehicles whether they be wheeled or of the track-laying type.
Fender devices aimed at reducing the spray from the tires of large vehicles are known, and usually take the form of rigid structures that are secured in place over the wheels of the vehicle. Rigid wheel or track covers are not the most favourable as they can be subject to significant stresses due to the twisting/bending of the frame of the vehicle when driving which can damage such rigid fenders or covers. As the axles of vehicles flex up and down, rigid covers and their supports may be damaged. Rigid fenders or covers can also be damaged by the flying debris that comes into contact with them, and they also make access to the wheels, axles and frame of the vehicle difficult when maintenance is required. Most of the prior art fender systems are bolted or welded directly to the frame of the vehicle, which can weaken and therefore reduce the structural integrity of the frame. Furthermore, rigid fenders or covers are difficult to adapt to a variety of different vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,403 discloses wheel guards for trucks for protecting the truck cab and gas tanks from mud, tar, stones and other material thrown from the traction wheels. The guards include a rectangular frame having a curvature greater than that of the tires, and a body of flexible material disposed thereon. The guard assembly is then secured to a support bar that extends transversely from the frame and extends over the upper front portions of the wheels. An additional flap of material is attached to the top of the frame and extends upwardly and rearwardly therefrom to a location adjacent the bottom surface of the trailer. Although the guard material is flexible and, therefore, less susceptible to damage from flying debris, the guard only serves to protect the front portion (i.e. truck cab and gas tanks) of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,053 discloses a mounting mechanism for holding the wheel fender on a frame of a vehicle while still allowing the fender to pivot independently with respect to the frame. By enabling the wheel fender to twist or float with respect to the vehicle frame, the stresses on the fender caused by the twisting of the frame of the vehicle are minimized, thereby reducing the amount of damage to the wheel fender. However, the fender is made of rigid material which can be damaged by the flying debris, and the fender assembly cannot be easily removed from the wheel area and stored for later use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,474 represents an improvement over the commonly owned '053 patent discussed above. Therefore, while it discloses an improved structure for the attachment of a fender to a vehicle that allows controlled relative movement between the vehicle frame and the fender, it too is subject to the same disadvantages discussed in relation to the '053 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,319 discloses a wheel splash guard to help reduce dangerous spray and splash from the wheels of the vehicle. The guard comprises a double-walled light-weight molded plastic structure that fits over the wheels, or can be adapted to fit over tandem wheels. The inner wall of the guard has apertures therein through which spray from the tires can pass. The outer wall has no apertures on its surface, but is spaced a distance from the inner wall and attached thereto along the lower edges of the side portions of the guard. Accordingly, an opening is created between the lower rear edges of the guards. The guard allows water to drain between the two walls toward the ground, so that the spray is dispersed directly to the ground and not in the direction of passing vehicles. Once again, while the guards help to reduce spray, they cannot be easily removed and stored or immediately adapted for use with a variety of vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,625 discloses a fender system that allows for easy attachment of the fender to the vehicle and facilitates alignment of the fender with the wheel. The fender is adapted to be mounted on a mounting bracket and has at least one flange extending therefrom that is adapted to the contour of the mounting bracket so that alignment of the fender occurs as it is mounted thereon. The fender is shaped so as to enclose the upper half of the wheel and is fixed to the mounting bracket by way of screws. While the fender disclosed in the '625 patent may facilitate the mounting procedure, the fender itself is rigid, cannot be easily removed and conveniently stored for later use, and prevents access to a portion of the wheel. Accordingly, the fender disclosed in the '625 patent does not address all the problems encountered in the art.
Canadian Patent No. 1,260,990 relates to an apparatus for suppressing spray generated by a driving vehicle. Flexible, porous material that has a density sufficient to block the passage of water droplets while allowing passage of air therethrough is attached over the upper portion of the wheel and acts as a water filter. Therefore the water droplets are prevented from creating a large spray or plume. The apparatus does little to prevent damage from flying debris to the vehicle and/or underside of a trailer. Furthermore, once it is secured to the vehicle it cannot be easily removed and stored for later use.
Canadian Patent No. 1,108,664 relates to a retractable mudguard for cycles. Although it suggests a certain convenience associated with retractable fenders or covers, it does not address all of the problems associated with other types of vehicles.
Therefore, a cover system with numerous applications that is durable, adaptable to a variety of vehicles, easy to install without altering the frame of the vehicle, and which can be quickly retracted away from the wheel or track area of the vehicle and conveniently stored, is desirable.